Of Home and Marauders
by uhmpalindrome
Summary: Short drabbles about the Harry Potter fandom that I couldn't get out of my head. Encompasses both the Marauders' Era and the Golden Trio, but focuses on the lives of the Marauders and what their future looked like. AU, no Voldemort. Ch. 2-"He'd inherit Lily's temper," said Peter.
1. Of Hope and Doubt

Before the night that changed his life, he had been content. Happy, in fact. No cares in the world. But that life was _before_, before everything turned upside down and twisted and warped and, and-dark.

Because the night ruled his life now.

Yes. He had been happy before, full of the naïve arrogance that turned so many children reckless. But he was a little older now, and both his mind and body were marred with scars, and the only things he felt were despair and confusion and loss.

That was until he saw the letter that arrived on his eleventh birthday. He read the signature of his future Deputy Headmistress and he felt something that he hadn't felt for a long, long time.

Remus Lupin was going to Hogwarts, and maybe, just maybe, Remus Lupin could change.

Because-yes, the night ruled his life now, and _yes, he_ _**knew**_, he was still a monster, but now, maybe the presence of magic could light up the night someday.

But then-he looked up, into the night sky, heavy with the beautiful, pale, _sickening _moon. And then Remus Lupin, the lost child, the shapeshifter, the _beast_- knew no more.


	2. Of Lunch and Future Children

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not mine. I wish it was.

**Setting: **Lunchtime in the Great Hall. The Marauders as they begin to eat and make fun of James. Fun, lighthearted goodness.

"James, have you finished the Transfiguration essay?" asked Peter as the boys sat down to eat. "D'you think I could have a look at yours? I swear the bloody old hag has it in for me, always marks my papers with Trolls."

"Honestly Wormtail, how can you need help with the assignment?" said Sirius impatiently. "It's about Animagus transformations. _You're _an _Animagus, _if you haven't noticed."

"Keep it down, Padfoot," urged Remus. "People might hear you."

"Ahh, let them," retorted Sirius. "Nobody'd dare snitch on us, they'd know we'd prank their lives out."

James interrupted the argument. "Shut it, Padfoot, Moony's getting his knickers in a twist. Sure, Wormtail, I'll let you have a look after Defense. Speaking of Defense, did you see Evans' Patronus today? It looked like it might be a deer or something-maybe it's a stag?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Prongs," snickered Sirius.

Remus and Peter laughed.

"What?" James asked. "Why is that funny?"

"You're just so whipped, that's why," sniggered Peter. "Even though she hates you."

"What? She doesn't hate me! Nobody hates James Potter!" said James, trying to look dashing but failing completely.

"Maybe it's not hate, Prongs," said Remus gently. Or-he tried to. He was laughing too much to be really assuring, however.

"Yeah," jumped in Sirius. "You're not last on her list of possible kissees at all, actually."

"Really? You think so?" asked James, trying not to look too hopeful.

"Of course I am," he replied, pretending to look affronted. "I mean, Evans would pick you to kiss over Slughorn, wouldn't she?"

"Actually, no," interjected Remus. "I saw her peck his cheek after the Slug Club party last night out of gratitude."

Sirius and Peter sniggered at the look on James' face.

"You'll have no chance with her at this rate, mate," snickered Peter.

"Yes, I will! I have a very good chance, actually," protested James. "I even caught Evans looking at me yesterday by the lake."

"Oh yes," deadpanned Sirius. "You two will marry and have dozens of messy, black-haired children."

"Don't forget the green eyes," added Remus. "Although, as James' son, he'd probably be horrible with women."

"Oi, mate!" protested James yet again. "I'll have you know that my son will be _very _good with women! He'll probably even fall for a redhead, just you watch. Then you'll see that he has good taste."

"No, no, no," said an interested Peter. "He'd probably scare them away by inheriting Lily's temper."

"And-what? The kid would have a hero complex like Prongs here, too? You're pushing it, Wormtail!" said Sirius.

"Maybe he'll be good at Defense," mused Remus. "I'd like to teach James' son someday."

"Nah, I think I'll stick to teaching little James II how to prank people and do illegal stuff in Hogwarts," grinned Sirius. "I'll leave the serious-mind the pun- stuff to you, Moony."

"I think he'd be good at Potions too, if he's anything like Evans," said James, warming to the conversation. "I mean, he could only really fail if someone like Snivellus was teaching him."

"Snivellus-teach?" scoffed Sirius. "That's about as likely as rooms in the castle that we haven't found, don't you think?"

"Back to the point," said Remus. "I think James' son will be a very good man."

"He'll be a Marauder, mark my words," said Sirius. "Probably'll find secrets of Hogwarts we've never even thought about!"

"He'll be good at Quidditch, too," added James. "Maybe not Chaser, since I've already done that, but maybe Seeker."

"He'll be brilliant," said Peter loyally. "And he'll be a leader, just like you, James."

"Who's going to be just like Potter?" a voice asked suddenly, and as the boys turned around, they noticed Lily Evans and her friends standing behind them.

"Nobody, Evans," James said hastily.

"Just your future child," coughed Sirius.

"_What did you say?_" shrieked Lily.

"Nothing, nothing," said Remus. "Come on, you three, let's head to class."

As the Marauders headed out the door of the Great Hall, Lily Evans sat down with her head in her hands.


End file.
